warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnblaze's Prophecy: After the Last Hope-Part 2
Updated Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar-large dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes, temporary deputy. Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, Apprentice-Dewpaw. Warriors: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom. Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes. Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches. Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom. Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat. Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes. Apprentice-Tigerpaw. Birchfall-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Amberpaw. Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes. Berrynose-cream-colored tom. Apprentice-Dawnpaw. Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat. Mousewhisker-gray and white tom. Apprentice-Stormpaw. Foxleap-reddish tabby tom. Icecloud-white she-cat. Apprentice-Snowpaw. Toadstep-black and white tom. Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat. Apprentice-Snowpaw. Briarlight-dark brown she-cat. Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes. Apprentice-Leopardpaw. Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice-Rockpaw. Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes. Cherryfeather-cream furred she-cat. Lilystorm-dark tabby she-cat with white patches. Apprentice-Nightpaw. Seedflight-very pale ginger she-cat. Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Blossomfall-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices: Amberpaw-pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes. Snowpaw-white tom with amber eyes. Dewpaw-gray tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice. Dawnpaw-dark golden she-cat with dark amber eyes and gray ear-tips and tail-tip. Leopardpaw-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white rings on tail and legs. Nightpaw-black and white she-cat. Rockpaw-dark gray tom. Stormpaw-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Tigerpaw-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Queens: Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace. Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Foxleap's kits, Rainkit (dark gray she-kit with white legs) and Frostkit (dark brown tabby she-kit with a white underbelly and chest) Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Bramblestar's kits, Hawkkit (dark tabby tom with a white underbelly) Shadekit (dark tabby she-kit) and Wolfkit (black and gray she-kit). Icecloud-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Mousewhisker's kits, Stonekit (very pale-gray tom) Skykit (pure white she-cat) Cloudkit (white tom with pale gray legs) Graykit (gray tom) and Splashkit (gray tom with splashes of white). Elders: Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle. Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Graystripe-long haired gray tom. Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat. Dustpelt-small dark tabby tom with amber eyes. ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw. Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom. Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom. Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom. Smokefoot-black tom. Toadfoot-dark brown tom. Applefur-mottled brown she-cat. Crowfrost-black and white tom. Ratscar-brown tom with a long scar across his back. Apprentice-Dewpaw. Snowbird-pure white she-cat. Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat. Owlclaw-large light brown tabby tom. Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet. Apprentice-Sparrowpaw. Scorchfur-dark gray tom. Tigerheart-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Mistpaw. Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom. Starlingwing-ginger tom. Kinkfur-tabby she-cat that sticks out at all angles. Apprentices: Sparrowpaw-large tabby tom. Dewpaw-gray she-cat. Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat. Queens: Ivytail-black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother to Crowfrost's kits, Badgerkit (black tom with white paws) and Darkkit (black she-kit with white chest, paws, and tail-tip) Dawnpelt-cream furred she-cat. Mother of Toadfoot's kits, Adderkit (dark tabby she-kit) and Duskkit (dark cream-furred she-kit with dark brown legs) Pinenose-black she-cat. Mother of Owlclaw's kits, Oakkit (dark tabby tom) Snakekit (dark brown tom with black paws) Foxkit (dark ginger tom with black tabby stripes on legs) and Emberkit (dark red she-kit with black ear-tips and paws). Snowbird-pure white she-cat. Mother of Blackstar's kit, Icekit (white she-kit with black ear-tips, paws, and tail-tip). Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom. Tallpoppy-long legged light tabby she-cat. Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail. Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye. RiverClan Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom. Apprentice-Stonepaw. Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat. Apprentice-Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat) Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat. Mintfur-light gray tabby tom. Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Mosspaw. Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat. Apprentice-Hailpaw. Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom. Mallownose-light brown tabby tom. Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom. Petalfur-gray and white she-cat. Grasspelt-light brown tom. Hollowflight-dark tabby tom. Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat. Apprentice-Lakepaw. Mossyfoot-brown and white she-cat. Rushtail-light brown tabby tom. Apprentices: Lakepaw-dark blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes. Stonepaw-dark gray tabby tom. Hailpaw-pale gray tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes. Mosspaw-dark gray she-cat with patches of dark tortoiseshell. Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Grasspelt's kits, Dustkit (light brown tabby tom) Branchkit (dark brown tom) and Waterkit (dark brown tom with gray splashes). Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Hollowflight's kits, Rainkit (very dark gray she-kit) Leafkit (dark tabby she-kit with white ear-tips and paws). Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat. Pouncetail-ginger and white tom. WindClan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom. Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat. Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom. Apprentice-Grasstail (pale brown tom). Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom. Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom. Whitetail-small white she-cat. Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes. Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws. Harespring-brown and white tom. Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear. Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws. Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes. Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat. Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead. Whiskernose-light brown tom. Boulderfur-large pale gray tom. Nightcloud-black she-cat. Ravenflower-dark gray she-cat with smoky-blue eyes. Falconclaw-dark tabby tom. Apprentices: Blackpaw-black tom with yellow eyes. Mistypaw-pale gray she-cat with black splashes and amber eyes. Eaglepaw-black and white tom with blue eyes. Queens: Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Breezepelt's kit, Ebonykit (black she-kit with blue eyes and white tabby stripes on her legs). Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat. Mother of Antpelt's kits, Mudkit (brown and white she-kit) and Sunkit (ginger she-kit) Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Whiskernose's kits, Rabbitkit (tawny-furred tom) and Sandkit (pale ginger tabby tom) Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom. Tornear-tabby tom. Chapter 6 Dawnpaw's heart raced with excitement as she raced through the forest alongside Berrynose. Tonight would be her first Gathering! "What's it like?" She asked Berrynose, panting. "It's great! There's so many cats, and you get to see the leaders of the other clans. Just don't tell information about ThunderClan to others and you'll be okay," Berrynose mewed, dodging a tree. Dawnpaw ran ahead, getting to the side of Lionblaze; she was tiny compared to his large size. She spotted the lake up ahead, the slightly-rippling water reflected the stars up above. "You have to cross a bridge to get over there," Lionblaze stated, "It's a little slippery, but I'll be behind you if you slip. And be sure to dig in your claws!" Nervousness clenched at Dawnpaw-cross a tree bridge? Over water? ShadowClan's stench wafted to her from somewhere close, and she looked over the ridge to see Blackstar and his warriors spilling out from up top. "Go quick," Bramblestar ordered, waiting to the side of the tree-bridge for his warriors to cross. Dawnpaw watched Amberpaw follow behind Cloudtail, with Birchfall right behind his apprentice. Gulping as her turn came, Dawnpaw put her forepaws up on the trunk, and felt the slipperiness drag her paws down. "Go on, " Lionblaze promted, nudging his daughter farther up, "It seems horrible at first, but as long as you go quickly and safely, you'll be fine!" Dawnpaw did as her father said, and quickly leaped up the tree-bridge. She dug in her sharp claws into the thick bark, and took quick-but shaky-steps farther down. Then the trunk bounced a little bit as Lionblaze followed Dawnpaw. Feeling relief wash over her, Dawnpaw reached the edge of the bridge and leaped down. "See? It wasn't that bad!" Lionblaze purred in amusement at Dawnpaw's shaky legs, "I'll be up there with the deputies since Squirrelflight is in the nursery. Cinderheart's here, if you need anything then go find her." Dawnpaw watched the golden tom push himself through the crowd of cats, then she heard the thump of paws as Snowpaw landed on the soft grass. "Hi," He mewed, shaking his pelt, "Want me to show you around?" "Sure," Dawnpaw answered, reassured that at least somebody was kind enough. "So, how many Gatherings have you been to?" She asked, once she and Snowpaw were well away from the other 3 clans. "About 4, maybe even 3. I haven't been an apprentice for much longer than you have. I often come to this part if I need peace and quite," Snowpaw answered, leading Dawnpaw over to a very small clearing surrounded by tall trees. It led over to the shore, and the moon was shining bright overhead. "Yeah, it's nice and quite over here," Dawnpaw mewed. She pulled herself back after finding herself awkwardly leaning on Snowpaw. Her pelt felt hot with embarrassment, "Sorry." "It's okay. We'd better get back before the leaders start. Race ya!" Snowpaw said, dashing off into the thick brambles. "Hey!" Dawnpaw yowled, racing behind him. Branches whipped her in the face as the world spun by. Within moments, she was right behind the white tom. Glancing behind, Snowpaw sped up, getting another mouse-length ahead. "I win!" Snowpaw announced happily, bursting into the large clearing. "I lose.." Dawnpaw flopped onto the ground, panting. "Good race. I'll see you later," Snowpaw said, disappearing into the crowd of cats. "Let the Gathering begin!" Mistystar yowled from a low branch on the giant oak tree. Dawnpaw took her place between Cinderheart and Seedflight, trying to peek over the shoulder of a large dark tabby tom. "The fish are running plenty, even this close to leaf-bare. Recently, Reedwhisker, Hollowflight, Icewing and Mossyfoot chased out a fox that strayed close to camp and they returned unharmed. Two of our queens also gave healthy births, Duskfur and Grasspelt had two toms, and Mosspelt and Hollowflight had two she-kits." Mistystar sat back to let Bramblestar step up. Dawnpaw wondered if her leader would call out her apprenticeship. "Mice and birds are still around, practically running into our paws," Bramblestar joked, "We also have 3 apprentices-Dawnpaw, who has been apprenticed to Berrynose. Leopardpaw, who has been apprenticed to Bumblestripe, and Nightpaw who was apprenticed to one of our newest warriors, Lilystorm. Icecloud recently had Mousewhisker's five kits, and Ivypool had Foxleap's two daughters a few moonrises ago." "Dawnpaw! Leopardpaw! Nightpaw!" WindClan and RiverClan joined in with ThunderClan. ShadowClan sat back, silent, and waited for Blackstar to come forward. Dawnpaw felt pride rush through her as the clans called her name. "ShadowClan is strong, as always. A badger was chased into unknown territory by Owlclaw, Tigerheart, Scorchfur and Smokefoot. We too have 3 new apprentices-Sparrowpaw, Mistpaw and Dewpaw. Dawnpelt gave birth to Toadfoot's two she-kits earlier this morning, Pinenose had Owlclaw's kits, one of which passed, I'm afraid. But with death comes new life, as my mate, Snowbird, gave birth to my daughter, Icekit." "Sparrowpaw! Mistpaw! Dewpaw!" All three clans joined in this time, ThunderClan being nice enough ever since the attack from ShadowClan in the past. "WindClan too, is strong and healthy. We've spotted streams freezing up, but water is still plentiful, as is prey and kits. All three of our queens gave birth this past moon. Heathertail and Breezepelt have a single she-kit, Ebonykit. Furzepelt and Antpelt have two she-kits, and I am also sad to say a tom died not long after birth. Sedgewhisker and Whiskernose have two strong toms who will make promising warriors. And of course, we have three new apprentices. Nightcloud and Crowfeather's kits, Blackpaw, Eaglepaw and Mistypaw." Onestar's eyes gleamed with pride as he stepped back. "Onestar, may I announce something?" Ashfoot asked from below. "Go ahead, Ashfoot." "I am sad to say this might be my last Gathering as deputy. I've decided I've organized many patrols for many, many moons and it is time for a young cat to take my position as deputy and for me to retire to the elder's den." Ashfoot's words got a couple gasps from cats. Dawnpaw had heard of Ashfoot before, and that she was alive even in the old forest. She looked healthy enough, but her muzzle was become tinged with gray and silver. "You will be remembered as an honored deputy, Ashfoot," Bramblestar added politely. "Thank you, Bramblestar." Ashfoot dipped her head to the ThunderClan leader. "With nothing left to say, it's best we end the Gathering," Blackstar mewed. Dawnpaw watched the white tom's muscles bunch as he leaped from the great oak. "Back to camp, ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yowled. We can't stay and meet others? Dawnpaw thought, but she obeyed her leader's orders and ran to the tree-bridge. Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, Seedflight and Sandstorm and Graystripe were already there. Just a few others needed waiting on. "There's so many cats!" Dawnpaw mewed to her father. "Right? When I went to my first Gathering, I didn't know what to do, where to go or who to talk to! I see Berrynose, Spiderleg and Mousewhisker coming. Let's go!" Lionblaze mewed, taking off behind Bramblestar. Dawnpaw's legs and paws ached, and she wasn't ready to cross the tree-bridge. Carefully crossing, she prepared for the long trek back home. Chapter 7 Yawning, Dawnpaw stretched outside the apprentice's den. With a shock, she realized it was afternoon already. "Where's Berrynose?" She asked Cherryfeather who was nearby. "He went out on patrol, already. He said he'd let you sleep in today, since the Gathering last night," Cherryfeather mewed. "Oh okay, thanks." Dawnpaw flicked her tail in goodbye as she padded off to the fresh-kill pile. "Afternoon," Snowpaw greeted. He was sitting with a small squirrel at his paws. "Hey," Dawnpaw dipped her head. She studied the fresh-kill pile's prey, then chose a mouse for herself. "How was your first Gathering last night?" Snowpaw asked. "Good. I didn't meet anybody since it happened so fast, but other than that it was great!" Dawnpaw answered through a mouth-full of warm mouse. "Good. I thought you would like it. I remember my first, I met a RiverClan apprentice there, Hollowpaw, Hollowflight now, and he dared me to jump in the lake. StarClan, is that cold!" Snowpaw's fur prickled as if he was cold now. Dawnpaw's whiskers twitched at the thought of Snowpaw in the water. "Sounds like fun, maybe I should try it sometime," She joked. Quickly devouring her mouse, she padded back to the apprentice's den to sleep until Berrynose came back. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ~'Dream'~ "Hello, Dawnpaw." A voice called the golden tabby apprentice. Dawnpaw glanced around at the gloomy, dark forest. "Who are you?" Dawnpaw asked as a dark tabby tom stepped into view. He had a snow-white underbelly and his eyes were chips of ice. She recognized him from the quick vision she had a few moons ago-his glaring eyes and snarling fangs with blood-stained claws. She stood up tall, hoping to seem brave and not scared. "I am Hawkfrost, Bramblestar's half-brother. And you, are in the Dark Forest." "The Dark Forest?" Dawnpaw asked in surprise, isn't that where evil cats went? "I've never done anything wrong!" "Of course not," Hawkfrost purred, "You're here because it's your decision to join the ranks of oh-so-great StarClan, or the powerful Dark Forest, where power is yours." Power? Is that better than being able to see your clanmates even after you're dead? I've heard that Dark Forest cats can roam their old territory unseen...What's up with this? Dawnpaw gulped-she would always be devoted to StarClan, choice or not. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''End of part 2! Sorry I cut it short, the allegiances take up a lot of room and my laptop quickly slows after so many words. Part 3 will be out soon, here's the links to the others- Beginning allegiances and prologue-Dawnblaze's Prophecy: After the Last Hope Part 1-Dawnblaze's Prophecy: After the Last Hope-Part 1